


Hallway Games

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hallway sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift tests Rodimus' limits in regards to teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Games

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! \o/

Drift let out a deep whine as he pinned Rodimus to the wall, face buried in his neck and kissing the cables he found there. Gold hands ghosted over Drift’s armored sides, finding a seam to dig into, to pull him closer. When Drift nudged a thick thigh between his legs, Rodimus let out an unabashed moan that echoed some down the hallway.

“Shh.” Drift muffled him with a deep kiss. Rodimus only moaned again and Drift couldn’t help but press into him more, pinning the slightly bigger bot with more strength.

Rodimus broke the kiss. “I need more, now, here now here _please_ Drift.”

“Coming right up.” Drift leaned into kiss a cheek before sliding down, bending at the knees.

“You mean down?” Rodimus laughed, bucking when Drift nosed at his modesty plating, kissing the cables that joined thigh to hip.

Drift could feel the heat rolling off Rodimus, smell the lubricant in his valve just behind the plating. He smiled; Rodimus was so easily worked up like this. All he had done was run a hand up his back while on his second drink at Swerve’s and Rodimus didn’t even finish it before he had pushed Drift right out of the bar.

A soft _click!_ and the panel had retracted, and a thick, slow river of lubrication made its way to the floor. Drift let it catch in his fingers, following the wet trail up and sliding two fingers into Rodimus. The red and gold bot groaned, inhaling to compose himself, fans kicking on at a low setting.

Drift let the tip of his glossa just barely touch Rodimus’ exterior node, fingers moving at a slow pace.

“W-what are you doing down there,” Rodimus panted. “Tickling me? Drifffft, be rough.”

Drift continued at his own pace with slow and rhythmic fingers, an even slower tongue being gentle.

“Driffft!” Rodimus whined, canting his hips, only to have Drift’s empty hand pin him to the wall. He could feel Rodimus shaking under him. He wanted to see how much he could tease before Rodimus would take this into his own hands. Slow and steady, Drift reminded himself despite feeling his own fans kick on due to how hot he was running, his chest purring. Rodimus writhed in his grip, huffing and squirming and begging.

Drift wanted to put his mouth to the entire valve, eat Rodimus out as if he were starving. 'No mercy', he told himself. Do not let up, do not lose your own game.

Rodimus let his engine growl loudly, head weakly lifting and falling back against the wall.

“I, I can’t do more Drift please Drift,” Rodimus started thrashing, knocking Drift off him in the process. He let himself fall onto the floor, and before he could gather himself, Rodimus had pounced.

Drift smiled with amber thighs on each side of his head; Rodimus had finally had too much. He opened his mouth, hands digging into Rodimus’ hips and roughly tonguing at his exterior node as the captain ground into Drift’s face as if his life depended on it.

He overloaded quickly, and Drift’s own hips bounced in arousal as Rodimus never slowed down, not until after the second overload. Rodimus locked up, tense in his joints as he let all the charge dissipate, before slowly and lazily grinding his overly-sensitive valve over Drift’s lips, letting his node bump into his nose.

Drift rubbed Rodimus’ thighs. “That was fun.”

“That was _merciless_ , Drift.” Rodimus laughed, venting hard. “Where did you learn that? How do you have that kind of patience?”

“By nature, I’m more patient than you.” Drift laughed, licking fluids off of his lips. “I learned that fun game from Percy.”

Rodimus pursed his lips. “Wouldn't have pegged Perceptor for bedroom games. Or, eh, in our case,” Rodimus glanced around. “hallway games.”

Drift dragged his hands slowly from thigh to waist, thumbs rubbing circles into Rodimus’ abdomen. “How about I get a turn though?”

Rodimus put his weight to his knees, shuffling back for some room before flipping Drift over. “No games. I’m actually merciful.”

 


End file.
